Natsu's a What?
by Lastdragonborn274
Summary: Natsu's world is turned upside down one morning after he opens his door to find a baby and a note explaining that it's his child. Watch this lovely story unfold as Natsu discovers the beautifully terrifying world of parenthood. No current pairing, but if you want one to be in the fic, then please message me and I'll think about it.
1. Prologue

**I've been in a Fairy Tail mood as of late of late, so I've decided to write this train wreck. I'll be honest, I'm not sure how long it's going to be or even how I'll have it end for that matter, but I'll make sure that it's completed. I don't think I'll have any romance other than a few canon pairing like Gruvia, but if anyone has a request for a Natsu based pairing then please give me an idea on who you want and how I should go about writing it, and if I like the idea I'll not only incorporate it into the story, but I'll give you early access to chapters and if you want, a position as my editor for this story. Should you do a good job, I'll offer a position as my permanent Fairy Tail editor for any future Fairy Tail fics. Lastly, no requests for NaLu. I have nothing against the pairing and I do like it, but I think I've just seen too much of it to get excited about it outside of the anime. Not only that, but I don't think that I'd be able to write a good romance between them. Not sure why, but that's how I feel. I'll shut up now. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The guild hall was as rowdy as ever. Cana was drinking. Nab was at the job board. Juvia was stalking Gray. Natsu was eating while Lucy looked on in horror at the sight of how much food he could fit in his mouth. "Natsu, how do you eat so much without exploding?" She asked with a small laugh.

Natsu quickly gulped down the food and looked at Lucy. "What are you talking about? This isn't _that_ much food." Natsu said nonchalantly.

Happy suddenly flew over Natsu's head while chewing on a fish. "Yeah, Lucy. Anyway, if you ask me, it's even more amazing how you don't explode with all _you_ eat Lucy."

The aforementioned blonde reached out, grabbing Happy by his leg. "Well it's a good thing no one asked you, isn't it cat?"

Happy waved his arms frantically and tried to ascend out of her grasp. "AAH! Natsu, save me! Lucy's gonna eat me next!" He yelled out.

"Don't be silly, Happy." Natsu started. "Lucy wouldn't eat you-"

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy chimed in with a satisfied smile on her face.

"You're too low in calories." Natsu finished with a smile.

Lucy smacked the palm of her hand against her face. "Why would I expect any less from you two?"

The day continued on in such a manner until dawn. Unsurprisingly, Natsu and Gray soon got into a fight. As always, a skirmish within the guild hall soon turned into a full on battlefield. Elfman punched Natsu towards the bar, smashing the counter which silenced the guild hall.

Ordinarily, this wouldn't stop a fight, but given that _the_ Erza Scarlet was eating her favorite food at said counter, the wizards in the hall began to fear for their life, or at least for Natsu's life. Erza gripped her fork so hard that her hand was shaking. The frustration was visible on her face. "Natsu…"

"Y-yeah?" Natsu asked meekly.

"What have I told you about fighting in the guild hall?" The annoyance in her voice was tangible.

"To not do it?" Natsu managed to squeeze out.

Suddenly, a metal gauntlet crashed down on his head. "Exactly." Erza turned around, facing the rest of the wizards. "All of you, clean this up now. If I come back tomorrow morning with a single thing out of place, you will all pay the price."

In an instant, the wizards began restoring the guild hall to its former glory. Erza began to leave, but was stopped as soon as she opened the door. "Wait a sec, Erza." Natsu said.

Annoyed, Erza asked, "What is it, Natsu?"

"We haven't had a duel in a while. What do you say to a quick little face-off?"

"I say that it's late, and you should help clean up the guild hall."

"Ahhh. Come on, Erza"

The requip mage let out a sigh. "How about we duel tomorrow, Natsu. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"You promise?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. Now get to cleaning or I won't fight you."

Natsu rushed into the guild hall and began cleaning with superhuman speed. The simple prospect of a fight with an S-class mage like Erza was enough to motivate him to do anything.

The wizards finally finished cleaning late. It was nearly midnight before anyone left. Natsu and happy were on their way home, trekking through the dark forest. As soon as they got home, Natsu collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow is gonna be a good day, Happy."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're so excited about, Natsu. She's just gonna beat you like all the other times."

"Not this time! I've gotten stronger." Natsu said with conviction.

"In all fairness, so has she…"

"Who's side are you on here, huh?" Natsu yelled defensively.

"Just forget it, Natsu. Let's just get some sleep."

"Good idea. I'm gonna need to be well rested if I'm gonna beat Erza."

"Yep. That's why." Happy said, giving up on Natsu.

The two slept throughout the night without a single disturbance. In the morning, as the two were getting ready, they heard a frantic knock on the door. "We expecting anyone today, little buddy?"

Happy shook his head. "When do we ever expect anyone?"

"Wonder who it is."

Natsu opened the door only to find no one there. Suddenly, Natsu heard a sound at his feet. He looked down and found the most shocking thing he had ever seen. A baby sleeping in a small crib, and a note attached to the side of the crib. The dragon slayer's eyes went blank for a moment. "Happy…"

"Who is it, Natsu?"

"Come look at this for a second."

The blue exceed flew to the door, hovering over Natsu's shoulder. "What is it, Nat-" Happy was silenced as soon as he saw the small infant. "Natsu…"

"Yeah, Happy?" Natsu asked monotonously.

"WHAT THE HECK IS-"

Natsu quickly shoved his hand over Happy's mouth, raising his other hand to his own, signalling Happy to be quiet. "How the heck should I know? Why would anyone leave a baby here?"

"We can't think about that now. Let's bring it inside. It's cold out there."

"Good idea." Natsu grabbed the crib and carried it inside slowly so as not to awake the sleeping child. As he set down the crib, Happy inspected it more carefully. Pulling the note off of the crib, he raised it in the air. "Look Natsu! A letter!"

"Let me see that." Natsu grabbed the note from Happy's hands and opened it, beginning to read it out loud.

"Dear Natsu,

I know you probably don't remember me, but I don't have anyone else to turn to. I'm very sick. My doctor says I have a year at most. This small boy in this crib is your son. His name is Blake. He's only four months old right now. He was born March 30th. I realize that this is all very sudden, but I don't have anyone else I could go to. I'm so sorry. I wish things could be different. I know that you probably don't even remember my name, or even my face, but I need you to please take care of our son. Our time together was very short lived, but I've truly loved you from the day I met you. I only wish I had the courage to find you earlier. Please, raise him to be a good man. I'm counting on you.

Love, Marie"

Natsu dropped the letter as soon as he finished reading. He had a look of fear on his face as he looked down on the slumbering child. "My…son?" He asked himself.

Happy was as shocked as Natsu. The blue cat walked to the crib and looked over the rails. "Natsu, what are you gonna do?" He asked curiously.

Natsu bolted for the front door. "Natsu, what are you doing!" Happy yelled, completely shocked by Natsu's sudden action. Happy flew to the doorway, hoping to see where Natsu was gonna go.

"I've gotta find her!" He yelled back. "I gotta find Marie!"

"Natsu, she must be far away by now! Come on, we have to find out what to do with this kid."

"I can find her, Happy! I have to find her!" Tears began welling up in his eyes.

"Natsu, she left you that note for a reason. She probably didn't want you to see her all sick."

Natsu's knees gave way, and he fell onto all fours. "Marie…" He said. "Why?"

The sound of crying stole Natsu's attention. He looked at his house, almost fearing what would happen should he enter. He shakily stood up and walked inside, nearly collapsing twice as he approached the crib. Blake was crying. Natsu didn't know why, but he did the first thing that came to mind. He picked him up and nestled the baby between his arms and chest, gently swaying back and forth. "It-it's ok… Blake. Mommy's just gonna be gone for a little while." Blake stopped crying, but was clearly uneasy. Natsu looked at his son's face. "I'm uh, I'm your dad. My name's Natsu." Blake looked at his father in intrigue, until he suddenly started smiling and laughing.

Natsu breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God."

"Natsu, what are we gonna do?" Happy asked.

"We're gonna take care of him is what we're gonna do. Happy, do you think you could go and find something I could carry him in? Something like a picnic cloth that I could tie into a baby harness?"

"Sure thing, Natsu." Happy flew off to search the house while Natsu sat down on the couch, staring at his son.

He looked to the sky for a moment. "Dad, if you're listening, I need your help…" He waited for some type of response, but silence was all that greeted him. "Please, Dad. I can't do this on my own…"

 **So how'd you like it? I literally came up with this story only a few hours ago. I decided I'd write the first chapter and see how I feel about it, so here you are. I feel it necessary to warn you that updates will NOT be frequent. I'm writing several fics right now, three of which I'm waiting till I'm done to publish. I'll try to make it a monthly thing, but that's easier said than done with all of my schooling. Please review, they help me get more of a motivation to write. Also, if any of you have played Fallout 3, please read my fic, Wanderer's Legend Trailer. It's a one-shot that's meant to attract possible editors for the fic. It's one of the three that I'm going to wait until I'm done to upload. If you like it and want to be an editor, message me. You'll get the obvious perk of early access to chapters, as well as my personal thanks in my stories.**


	2. Baby on a doorstep

**Holy hell, I did not expect such a positive reaction from you guys. Also, I seem to have forgotten to describe Blake's appearance. So just imagine a baby with pink hair and that should be enough for now. One last thing, the harness that Natsu is going to make is meant to mimic a baby wrap. Anyway, thank you all SO much for your reviews. It really got me…Fired up. *Cue the CSI guy going "YEAAAAAAAAH"***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Natsu looked at his son who was beginning to fall asleep in his arms. Happy flew to his side, holding a small quilt in his hands. "I got you the thing, Natsu."

Natsu never took his eyes off of Blake. "Thanks, Happy. Go ahead and put it on my bed."

Happy set down the quilt and went to Natsu's side. "Do I have a brother now?" Happy asked.

"I guess…" Natsu stood up and walked to the bed. Before he sat down, Natsu gave Blake to Happy. "Think you can hold him for a second while I make a little wrap to carry him in?"

Happy gave a confirmatory nod as he took his brother in his arms. "I wonder if he'll be a dragon slayer like you." Happy pondered out loud.

"Maybe…" Natsu's concentration focused on making a proper wrap for Blake. As soon as he finished tying it around himself, Natsu took Blake and placed him inside his improvised baby wrap. "Happy, let's get to the guild. We've gotta ask someone for help with him."

Happy followed Natsu out of the house. "Who are we gonna ask for help?"

"Mira is probably out best bet. She's the most nurturing person in the guild."

"Yeah, when she's not being a terrifying demon." Happy said with a hint of sarcasm.

It took them longer than usual to get to Fairy Tail. Usually Natsu would be running to the guildhall at full speed, but not now. Natsu walked at a slow pace, taking care to not disturb Blake. As they stood at the doors Natsu pulled Happy in close. "Can you do me a favor real quick Happy? I need you to go inside and see what's going on. If it's calm, come outside and tell me, but if it's really loud inside, then go get Mira and tell her to come outside?"

Happy nodded and carefully opened the doors to the guild and looked inside. He came back outside and told Natsu that the coast was clear. Taking in a deep breath, Natsu entered the guild, keeping Blake close to his chest.

As he walked, he tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, but given Natsu's typical behaviour, silence was suspicious. Macao was sitting with Wakaba when he saw Natsu, clutching something close to his chest. He leaned over and whispered into Wakaba's ear. "You see Natsu?"

Wakaba took his cigar out of his mouth. "Yeah. Why?"

"Isn't he acting a little weird? He's not screaming about fighting Erza or anything?"

Wakaba rubbed his chin. "I guess that is a little weird. Maybe he got cold feet."

Macao comedically scoffed. "Natsu? Cold feet? The kid fights Gildarts every chance he gets."

"I guess you got a point. Let's just watch and see what happens."

"Wanna bet what's going on?" Macao asked devilishly.

"You're on." Wakaba said with a cocky grin.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think he's hiding something stupid like the supposed dirty guild member secrets that Makarov buried."

Macao began to grow more pale. "God I hope not."

"So what are you thinking?"

Macao scanned Natsu for a moment. "I say… he's holding a kid…"

There was a brief silence between the two for a moment. Laughter between the two wizards erupted, breaking the silence. Wakaba wiped a tear from his eye. "Man, I cannot wait to win this bet. We doing the usual amount?"

"Yep."

Natsu was only a few steps from the counter where Mira was busy cleaning a tankard. As soon as she saw Natsu, she gave a warm smile. "Hey Natsu. What are you having today?"

Natsu sat down at the counter and leaned in. "I need help." He whispered.

"What do you mean, Nats-" Mira stopped talking as soon as Natsu moved the cloth that was covering Blake's face, revealing the small child to Mira. The takeover mage's face froze. "Is that a b-b-baby" Mira pointed at Blake. The smile on her face hadn't disappeared, but her eyes became blank as she struggled to find a way to properly respond.

Natsu quickly looked over his shoulders for any eavesdroppers and gave a quick nod.

Mira covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes wide in disbelief. As soon as she found her voice, she began fanning herself with her hands. "OhmyGod! OhmyGod! OhmyGod! Natsu has a child! Natsu has a child!" She repeated to herself.

"Mira? Mira? Focus!" He said authoritatively.

"Wait! Who's is it? It can't be anyone in the guild! I would have heard! Wait! Since when have you been in a relationship?! What's her name?! Where is she?! Do I know her?!" Mira was completely overshadowed by her curiosity.

"Mira, focus!" Natsu said with a more serious tone.

Mira placed her hands over her mouth again. She leaned over the counter and whispered aggressively. "Why. Do. You. Have. A. Baby?" As she spoke, Mira looked Natsu in his eyes, almost making the dragon slayer feel that she was burrowing into his soul.

"It's a long story. Can we go into the kitchen to talk about this?" Mira ran to the kitchen doors and held them open, ushering Natsu through. As Happy tried to pass her, she stopped him mid flight and told him to watch for anyone coming into the kitchen.

The pink haired mage rushed in, not noticing that a short old man had his suspicious behaviour from the bar's counter where he was sitting. Makarov's eyes narrowed at his children, his gaze filled with wary presentiment. "What is Natsu hiding?"

As soon as Natsu entered the kitchen, Mira gave the fire wizards a deadly glare. Natsu felt beads of sweat from on his brow. "W-why are you looking at me like that Mira?"

"You. Baby. Explain. Now." Mira aggressively stomped towards Natsu.

Natsu felt a bit of his soul leaving from his mouth as Mira began turning scary. "Where do you want me to start?" He asked nervously.

"How about you start with explaining why this baby is obviously several months old and this is the first time I've seen him. How about you start there?"

Natsu spoke slowly and nervously "Well, I didn't really know he existed… until this morning…" Mira went wide eyes for a moment, staying silent. "Mira?" Natsu said.

Mira suddenly smacked her hand against her forehead. "Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Yeah?" Natsu said with a weak tone.

"How do you not know you have a BABY that is SEVERAL months old until this very morning?"

Natsu averted her gaze. "That's kinda complicated Mira…" Natsu saw the patience drains from Mira as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mira, I need help. Please." Natsu begged. "I don't know the first thing about raising kids."

Mira looked into Natsu's pleading eyes. She sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll help you, but I need to ask you one more thing."

Natsu's face lit up like a christmas light. "What is it?"

"Why are you acting so secretive about this? If everyone knows, they'd be able to help you more than I could alone."

Natsu looked down at his feet. "I don't know. This is just so sudden. I don't know the first thing about being a parent. The last thing I need right now is the guild going wild about me having a kid."

"Speaking of which, how _did_ you have a kid? Erza never taught you anything about where babies came from."

"You know, I'm not as clueless as everyone thinks I am. Igneel taught me before he disappeared."

"Really? What did he tell you?" Mira asked with increasing intrigue.

"It's not really that important. He told me what goes where and how it happens."

Suddenly, Happy burst into the kitchen. "GUYS! ERZA'S LOOKING FOR NATSU!"

"What?!" Natsu asked, completely horrified. He rushed to the kitchen door and cracked it open just enough for him to see. Erza was talking to Lucy, asking where Natsu was. As soon as he saw Lucy point to the kitchen, Natsu felt his heart stop. He turned around. "Why is she looking for me?"

Mira gave Natsu a concerned look. "You challenged her to a duel yesterday, remember?"

As soon as he remembered Natsu felt sick. "Mira, I'm begging you. You have to help us get out of here."

"There's a back door over there. Once you're out, wait for me at the town square. I'll try and get there as soon as I can."

Natsu was on the verge of tears. "Thank you so much, Mira!"

Natsu burst out of the guildhall and made his way to the town square while Mira denied any knowledge of Natsu's whereabouts to Erza.

 **Alright, I'll be completely honest with you guys. This chapter was completely unexpected and spontaneous. I never realized how so much positive feedback could motivate me to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Before I go I have something important to tell you all. I will likely never post new chapters within such close of a time frame again. I did so today because of the unexpected popularity of the story, and most of all because I had more free time than I usually would. It's not likely to happen again so don't count on it, but keep up with the positive feedback and I'll likely get them out sooner than I originally anticipated. Also, I'm going to post the third chapter directly after this one, but it will not be related to the story as much as it will be me explaining my plans for romance in the story or a lack thereof. I'm doing this because I don't want to write a really big authors note at the beginning of different chapters. Anyway, thank you all again for this overwhelming support you've given me. You have no idea how much this surprised me.**


	3. Time to go Shopping

**Here I go again. Going on a three hour writing spree because of my excitement of having so many people love my story. This probably won't happen too often, but I can't say for certain. You guys are one hell of a motivation. One reviewer recently had mentioned that they were fine with no romance, but expressed a desire for fluff. Whoever that was, you're in luck. I wouldn't write a Fairy Tail fic without some type of comedic/romantic fluff stuff. If I didn't include something like that, would it even be a Fairy Tail fic? Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Natsu sat by a fountain in the town square, awaiting Mira and holding Blake in his arms. Happy was busy eating a fish while Natsu just continuously stared at Blake. He was lost in thought. Natsu never dreamed about having a family after joining Fairy Tail; after all, the guild was his family. As he looked at the small child he began recollecting that single day that he and Marie spent together. Natsu was never one for romance, but he had been known to develop a crush or two. He had never really entered any kind of relationship though. Blake began to shift in Natsu's arms for a moment.

Natsu was pulled from his thoughts at the sudden movement. Blake opened his eyes looking at his father. Natsu put on his notorious grin at the heart warming sight. Much to Natsu's dismay, Blake hadn't been looking at his father for the sake of it. The infant suddenly began crying, yelling loud enough for Natsu to fear going deaf.

Happy covered his ears. "Natsu, what did you do?"

Natsu looked at happy with an angry face. "What makes you think _I_ did something?" He yelled defensively.

"Because you always do something!" Happy retorted.

"Why you-" Natsu was silenced as Mira suddenly showed up in front of him with an unimpressed face.

"Mira! Thank God! What do I do?" Natsu asked frantically.

The white haired mage gently took Blake in her arms and pulled out a bottle full of milk from her bag and began feeding the small child. Blake's crying ceased as soon as the bottle entered his mouth. Mira smiled at the Blake as he began trying to hold the bottle on his own. She suddenly felt something around her leg. Looking down, Mira was greeted with a crying Natsu hugging her. "Thank you so much, Mira! "You're a godsend!"

She struggled to stifle a laugh. Natsu was likely the best fighter in the guild in terms of potential. To see him so defeated by his own offspring was hilarious. "Come on, Natsu. Stand up and I'll show you what to do when he cries like this."

Natsu shot up, awaiting her instructions. Mira began transferring Blake back to Natsu. "Ok, so just hold him like this. Now hold the bottle like this."

"Like this?" Natsu asked. Mira could feel his hands shaking under her own. She let out a small chuckle. "Come on, Mira! This isn't funny!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I beg to differ. This is hilarious." Natsu paled for a moment out of the soul crushing embarrassment. "Listen, Natsu, kids are simple, but they require A LOT of hard work, ok?"

"There is no way this precious sack of debt and adorableness is simple!" Natsu yelled out.

"It's really not that complicated Natsu. If Blake is crying, there aren't going to be that many reasons. He'll likely be tired, hungry, scared, hurt, or-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Hurt? Is he hurt right now? Did I do something? What do I do if he's hurt?"

"He's not hurt, Natsu. I gave him that bottle because he was hungry. It's not _that_ hard to understand. Anyway, the last reason he'll cry is if he's wet his diaper."

Natsu visibly flinched at the concept of changing a diaper. Suddenly, Blake began crying again. Natsu turned his attention back to Blake. "Oh come on little guy? What's wrong this time?" He asked anxiously.

Mira looked at Blake and noticed the bottle was already empty. She smiled warmly at Natsu. "Well one thing's for sure, he's certainly got your appetite." Mira pulled out another bottle and replaced it with the one Natsu had. "It's a good thing I thought that he may be as hungry as you. That's why I brought all these." Mira opened her bag revealing it to be entirely full of bottles of milk.

"Wow Mira! Where'd you get all this stuff?" Happy asked.

"The kitchen in the guild, obviously." She said matter of factly.

"There's milk in the guild's kitchen? Since when?" Natsu asked.

"Since always. It's just that everyone drinks the beer."

"You mean Cana?" Happy asked.

"No, I mean everybody. Wendy and Romeo are probably the only people I haven't served alcohol to yet. Anyway, let's get down to business. What necessities do you already have at home for Blake?"

Natsu gave Mira a confused look. "Necessities?"

Mira felt the formation of sweat on the back of her neck. "Oh dear, this is gonna be a long day." Mira pinched the bridge of her nose. "Does he have a crib to sleep in at least?"

Natsu gave a nod. "Yeah, it's what he came in."

" _What he came in_?" Mira asked. "You know what? Nevermind that for now. Let's just focus on the things you'll need to raise him properly. What else do you have?"

"Uhhh… Nothing." Natsu deadpanned.

"Right. Let's just get to work. Follow me and pay close attention."

Mira proceeded to drag Natsu through Magnolia to any and all shops concerning babies. Throughout the day, the two of them dropped a minimum of 20,000 jewels on all of Blake's expenses. As they walked through a park, Natsu was carrying everything they had bought in what must have been nearly twenty different bags. While Natsu carried the bags, Mira held Blake in her arms, tickling his stomach as they walked. As they approached a bench, Mira turned to Natsu. "Why don't we take a break for now, Natsu? It'll be good to rest."

"Rest? What about all the things we need?!" Natsu asked desperately.

"Look at all the things you're carrying, Natsu. We've pretty much gotten everything you'll need for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now let's just sit down and-" Natsu sat down before she could finish her sentence. "Oh thank God! My feet are killing me!" Natsu exclaimed as he took in the joy of being able to sit down.

Mira sat next to Natsu and gave Blake back to him. The pink haired infant laughed and cooed while Natsu and Mira played with him. A pair of old ladies passed by the two wizards and shared a youthful laugh. "To be young and in love.." One said. "I remember when Harold and I used to act like that with our Sarah." The other said.

Mira's face became red at the words of the two elders. She looked to Natsu who had not even looked up from Blake. She silently thanked Blake for temporarily distracting Natsu.

The dragon slayer turned to Mira and looked into her eyes. "Thanks a lot for doing this, Mira. It means a lot."

"It's no problem, Natsu. Especially when you're going to pay me."

"Pay?! What are you talking about, Mira? I spent all my money on Blake!" Natsu said in shock.

"So his name is Blake?" Mira asked.

"Yes, but don't change the subject. I can't pay you right now. Do you think you can consider it a loan?"

Mira laughed innocently. "Oh sweet, sweet, innocent little Natsu. I don't want you to pay me back in Jewels."

"Then what do you want me to pay you with?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"I want information."

"Huh? Information?" Natsu inquired.

"I want to know _everything_." Mira's innocent smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"What do you mean you want to know everything?! I thought Erza was the closet pervert in this guild!"

"NOT THAT, NATSU!" Mira yelled. "I meant that I want to know the whole story with this sweet little thing." She said, rubbing Blake's head.

"Oh. Sure, I can tell you that. It all started this morning when Happy and I were sitting at home…" Natsu went on to explain the situation to Mira. At the news of Marie's illness, she hugged Natsu, telling him how sorry she was.

Once Natsu was done telling the story, the two traveled into the woods and stopped at Natsu's front door. "You sure we haven't forgotten anything, Mira?" Natsu asked, unsurely.

"I'm sure, Natsu. Before you go though, take this." Mira pulled out a small notebook and handed it to Natsu. "I took the liberty to write down some notes for you. If you forget anything we talked about, just look in here and you'll know what you need to do."

"Thanks again, Mira."

"Anytime, Natsu. Again, I'm really sorry about Marie."

"Thanks. I think it'll be easier to know that she'll be watching over us though."

Mira hugged Natsu before retreating back towards Magnolia.

Natsu turned to Happy. "Hey, you think you can open the door for me, little buddy?"

"Sure thing, Natsu!" Happy flew and turned the door knob, allowing Natsu to step inside, while holding Blake with one hand, and pulling all the things they got with the other.

Natsu closed the door and turned around to see the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life. Erza Scarlet sitting on his couch with an impatient expression on her face, "So, you've finally returned, Natsu."

 **Alright, yet again, another unexpected chapter. You guys are killing me. Real quick, for those who thought 20,000 Jewel was a lot, it's equivalent to about 200 American dollars. I myself am not a parent, nor have I ever bought things needed to raise a kid so I just guessed about the cost, though if i had to guess now, I'd say that it would cost me way more than that. Eh, too lazy to go and change it now. Anyway, I think I'm going to go ahead with no romance in this fic;however, do not despair, as I have also considered the possibility of a sequel depending on how this story ends. IF I write this sequel, and it's a BIG if, I will have a romance between Natsu and someone. The sequel will likely be set a few years down the road so Natsu doesn't have to worry about learning to be a parent as much as he has to just stay on top of it. Anyway, thank you all. I hope you enjoyed this dumpster fire.**


	4. Scared

**GOOOOD MORNING VIETNAM! I mean Fiore. Whatever. Anyway, here is my new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I've decided to go with a no romance story so there's more character building. I have considered a sequel with romance, but I'm not sure if that's gonna happen. We can cross that bridge when we get there. Without further ado, I present to you chapter 4.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It had felt like years passed as Erza stared at Natsu. He felt a chill creep up his spine. "Do you plan on telling me why you didn't show up for our duel?"

"Uh no…" Natsu said unsurely.

Erza's face became more fraught with worry. "Is everything ok, Natsu? You never miss the opportunity for a fight."

Her concern threw Natsu off guard. "Yeah, everything's fine!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head and gave a fake laugh. All of a sudden, Blake began tossing and turning in Natsu's arms. He struggled to keep his movements from being unnoticed, but Erza's eyes caught him. "You're hiding something, aren't you, Natsu?" She questioned with an authoritative tone.

"Nope! Nothing at all, Erza!" He denied frantically.

Erza didn't believe a word and quickly approached the dragon slayer. "No! Erza don't come any closer!" Natsu extended his hand out, trying to block Erza's path, but much to his dismay, she still approached.

Finally breaking the distance between them, Erza saw what Natsu was truly hiding. She saw blake burrowing into Natsu's chest, seeking its comforting warmth. Shadows covered Erza's eyes, making Natsu feel more and more terror as time went on. " _Please say something_ " He pleaded in his mind.

"Natsu…"

"Yeah?" He asked with an utter lack of courage.

"Can I see this child?"

"...No." Natsu's tone turned around entirely. He seemed much more brave right now. Protective even.

Erza's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"I said no." Natsu returned her glare.

Silence filled the house for a few seconds until Erza cracked a warm smile. "But he's so cute!"

Erza's manic response threw Natsu for a loop. "Uh what?"

"Please let me see him! He's so adorable!" Erza hovered over Blake, her eyes filled with stars.

Natsu let down his guard and carefully handed Blake over to Erza. Thinking about it, he didn't know what he was worried about. Erza wouldn't hurt a child. Erza held the small baby who by now was awake. He stared at her, intrigued by her presence. Erza took one hand and began tickling his stomach excitedly, speaking in gibberish as she played with him. Blake let out a fit of laughter while she played with him. All of Natsu's tension vanished as he heard his son laugh.

Erza finally looked up at Natsu, keeping the smile on her face. "If you needed to babysit for someone, you could have told me. I'd have been fine with postponing out duel." She turned her attention back to Blake.

"Um… Erza?"

"Yes?" Erza asked, never taking her eyes of the son of the dragon slayer.

"I'm not babysitting. Blake is my son…" Natsu felt a twinge of regret as soon as the words left his mouth.

Erza became like a statue for a moment, refusing to move out of the shock of Natsu's words. "Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu," Erza began, sending a chill up his back. "Who taught you about making babies?"

Natsu felt as if a her words had pierced through his heart. "I'm not that stupid!" He shouted in frustration. "Look, I already went over all this stuff with Mira. Igneel tau-"

"Wait. Mira?" Erza interrupted. "Why would you tell Mira, but no one else?"

"Because I just found out that Blake exists today, and-"

"Today? He must be a few months old by now." Erza interrupted again.

Natsu growled and rubbed his head furiously with his hands. "Yes! He was on my doorstep this morning with this note attached to his crib." Natsu grabbed the note off the floor and handed it to Erza.

Before she could start reading Natsu took Blake from her arms and set him down in his crib. Erza read through the note, carefully going over it again and again. A tear had almost escaped her eye as she looked up at Natsu. She dropped the note and gave him a loving hug. "I'm so sorry, Natsu."

Natsu held his arms at his side for a moment, but slowly began wrapping his arms around Erza. Tears began flowing from his eyes. "Thank you... Thank you." He said, trying to keep his act together. "I'm scared, Erza. I don't want to fail Blake, but I don't know how to be a father and I don't think I can do it alone.."

Erza released Natsu and grabbed him by his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "You're not alone, Natsu. You have the entire guild to help you."

"I know I do, but I'm still scared."

"I understand, but the guild will be able to help you. There are plenty of parents in the guild who can give you tips on how to raise… What was his name again?"

"Blake."

"Right… Who can give tips on how to raise Blake." Erza continued. Natsu looked at Blake and smiled. "You have to tell the guild, Natsu."

He sighed and looked at the redhead. "You're right, but… I can't do it alone."

"Why not?"

"I'm terrified! All this has happened in a single day and I don't know how I'm still standing."

Erza gave him a sympathetic look and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder.. "Natsu, you've never been afraid of anything as long as I've known you…"

Without warning Happy flew over her head. "Yeah, except for you!"

Erza threw a punch at the blue cat, barely managing to stop before hitting him. "Happy! Where did you come from?!"

Happy was paralyzed in the air. "I've been here the whole time!"

"Where?!" Erza demanded.

"I was in the kitchen!"

Erza took in a deep breath and rubbed her head. "We were having a moment, Happy."

The exceed's ears perked up and he donned a notorious grin "You liiiiii-" Happy was cut off as Erza clenched her fist around his mouth, silencing him.

"Don't even try that on me." Erza let happy go after he nodded his head in both fear and understanding. She sighed in annoyance. "Where was I?" Erza placed her hand back on Natsu's shoulder. "You've never been afraid of anything. You've always faced things head on and that's what I admire about you. When it comes to your family, you give it your all. The guild raised you after Igneel left you, but unlike you, Blake has a father. I know how much you care about family. I think you'll be a great father."

Natsu smiled despite his nervousness. "You're right. I've got this!" He said confidently.

Almost comically, Blake began to cry which threw Natsu into a panic. "Oh crap! What do I do? You can't be hungry already!" Natsu picked up the crying infant and began sniffing for any bad smells but found none. He examined him for injuries but just as before, found nothing. "Oh come on! What's wrong?!"

Happy appeared behind Natsu. "Maybe he wants some fire!"

"Good idea, Happy!" Natsu conjured a small flame into his hand, but was punched by Erza.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! He's not a dragon slayer like you! He can't eat fire!" Erza scorned.

"How do you know? He is my kid! Why shouldn't he be able to eat fire?!"

Between their bickering, no one noticed that Blake had stopped crying, fixated on the flames that danced in Natsu's hand. He reached for his father's finger and shoved them into his mouth as soon as they were in reach.

"I'm just saying that it's a possi-" Natsu was cut off as soon as he felt Blake's suckling his burning fingers.

Erza almost fainted at the sight of the baby eating fire or rather the sight of such a vulnerable being playing with fire. Natsu gave Erza a smug look. "Told you."

Erza held her forehead, trying to sooth the oncoming headache. "Why must his child have as many surprises as him?" She asked herself.

After a few minutes, Blake finally fell back asleep, leaving Natsu and Erza to relax. It wasn't long before Erza stood up and began heading towards the door, but before she could open it, Natsu stopped her. "Wait a sec. It's late. Do you want to just stay the night?" He offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Erza began.

"I insist. I'll take the floor while you take the bed."

Erza eyed Natsu suspiciously, finding something behind his smiling eyes."You're scared to be left alone with the baby, aren't you?"

Natsu dropped to his knees and began begging."Please don't leave me alone with him! I'm not ready for this!"

Erza let out a long, annoyed breath, but finally acquiesced. "Very well. BUT if I do this, you will tell the guild tomorrow morning."

More tears began flowing from Natsu's eyes. "Can you help me with that too?"

Erza groaned. "How can someone so strong act so weak?" She said to herself. "Fine. Where do I sleep?"

Natsu stood up and began thanking her incessantly. "I'll show you to your room." With that, Natsu showed her to the bedroom and promptly hit the living room floor afterwards, refusing to sleep in a different room than Blake. As scared as he was of this whole ordeal, Natsu was a protector. A protector of friends, a protector of family, a protector of everyone. Dreams of what might have been had he stayed with Marie filled his sleep.

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter. I know that A LOT of you want to know what happened with Marie and I've got good news. I'm planning on having that in the next chapter after Natsu tells the guild about Blake. Also, be expecting some funny comments from guild members about Natsu being a dad. Please review, it inspires me to write more quickly. I love you all. GOODNIGHT!**


	5. A New Member of the Family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The night for Erza and Natsu had not been a peaceful one. Blake had woken up more than once, crying for one thing or another. When the finally sun rose, Natsu was feeding Blake with Erza nearly passed out, folding herself over the couch. She muttered tiredly to herself about the shame of being defeated by such a small child. She had slain a hundred monsters, but here she was, keeled over because of the incessant crying of a child only a few months old.

"Erza?" Natsu asked.

"What is it, Natsu?" She responded tiredly.

"Do you have any fire? I need something to wake me up. Please say that you have fire." Natsu begged.

Erza attempted to requip into her Flame Empress armor, but failed, only growing more and more tired.

Natsu set Blake down into his crib and wandered over to his stove and turned it on, and put his mouth over the flames, replenishing what energy he could. The small flames were enough to wake him up, even if it was only a little bit. He walked over to Erza who was now completely asleep and shot a small ball of flame from his fingers at her. He was too tired to care about the consequences. All he knew was that Erza needed to be awake if they were going to go to the guild.

She woke up with a start, requiping a sword and looking for the source of her pain. It took her a moment to realize where she was, but once her location became clear, she dropped the sword and stretched. "Natsu," She said with a soft tone.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, still tired.

"I will never help you watch over Blake at night again." She deadpanned.

"Can't blame you."

Blakes crying had soon stopped. As soon as it did, the silence seemed deafening. "It must be six in the morning," Erza started. "We should get what few hours of sleep we can manage before leaving for the guild."

Her words fell on deaf ears though. Natsu was already fast asleep, laying at the side of the crib. She didn't bother with anything. As soon as she saw him, she assumed they were in agreement and fell the floor.

After a few hours, both Natsu and Erza were rested enough to actually walk. It must have been half past ten by the time they got to the guild. Erza turned to Natsu and told him to wait until she called for him. They needed to ensure that the guild was silent enough for everyone to hear this announcement.

Titania strode into the guildhall and yelled ot, her voice booming throughout the guild and demanding everyone's attention. The wizards grew silent and looked to the feared mage. Erza looked to the doors of the guild and called out for Natsu. The dragon slayer slowly walked into the guild, meeting with Erza. Blake was still out of sight from everyone.

Master Makarov joined the two wizards with a curious look. "What seems to be so important, Erza?" He asked.

The redhead looked to Natsu and gestured for him to show the master. Natsu nodded and took Blake from his wrap and showed him to Makarov. A moment of silence erupted between them. Makarov's face grew pale. "Natsu," He started. "I hope you understand that just because I found you in the woods, that doesn't mean you can go around stealing children."

Natsu's eyes widened and became white with shock. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"

His words echoed throughout the guild, causing even more intrigue to fill the guild's members. Natsu finally turned towards the rest of the guild, showing Blake to all of them. Their eyes only grew wider and wider as time went on. The only person aside from Erza and Natsu to not be surprised was Mira, who was currently dying from trying to hold in her laughter. Macao and Wakaba never took their eyes off the child as the smoke mage handed Macao his hundred Jewel.

Gray was the first to say anything. "NATSU AND ERZA HAD A KID?!" The guild was in an uproar.

Erza had been paralyzed with embarrassment for the moment, her face stained red. She shook her head, snapping herself out of the trance of humiliation. She smacked the ice mage across the guild, her face still burning crimson. "Idiot! If I was pregnant, don't you think you'd be able to see that?!"

Fairy Tail grew silent once more. "Natsu, explain everything."

Natsu took a deep breath and began explaining everything that had happened since yesterday morning, but before he could even finish his first sentence, Gray felt the need to ask a question. "How the HELL does flame brain know what sex is?!"

Others followed Gray. "Who's is it?!" Someone yelled out.

"Do we know her?"

"How hot is she?" Asked a perverted man.

"GAH! SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled. Natsu began to explain again once the guild fell silent. This time, Natsu was able to finish the story. Fairy Tail was silent after he had finished, wishing to mourn with Natsu as thoughts of Marie flooded back into his mind once more.

Makarov cleared his throat, bring the center of attention to himself. "My children… I hope you all know what this means…" the whole guild looked to the master with anticipation. "IT MEANS THAT WE HAVE A MEMBER TO ADD TO OUR FAMILY!" The old man raised his hand into the air, making the the guild's prominent hand symbol. The wizards all followed, raising their hands to the air. Even the more stoic members such as Laxus, or Gajeel couldn't help but smile and join in with the celebration.

Natsu looked at the family that surrounded him. He struggled to keep tears from escaping his eyes. He knew that the guild would be happy for him, but to finally tell everyone was an experience that no one could have prepared him for. The celebration was not to last though as a loudspeaker suddenly echoed throughout Magnolia. "Warning! Warning! We are now commencing the Gildarts Shift!"

 **HELLOOO EVERYONE! I know this was a tiny bit of a shorter chapter, but this is what I came up with. I wanted to make sure Gildarts came into town soon. Could it be because I wanted to have a funny moment where he thinks that Blake's mother is Cana? Who knows? *Whispering* I do. ANYWAY, I need your help once more! I am going to introduce a villain soon, but I don't know who to introduce. I have two ideas so far. 1. Acnologia. 2. An original character. If anyone has an idea as to who it should be or what an OC's character and magic should be like please message me. I'm open to almost anything. I will NOT be using Zeref though. I don't really know him well enough to write him. Also, I don't care too much about him. Anyway, please review and give me ideas. If I like them I'll allow early access to chapters. NOW GO MY CHILDREN, AND SHOW THEM WHAT IT MEANS TO MESS WITH FAIRY TAIL!**


	6. Home

**Here's the new chapter everyone. I still need some help deciding who my villain is gonna be. The most likely candidates are gonna be Acnologia or an OC that I'll create. The only problem with an OC is that I don't know what their goal would even be. Either way, if any of you have some type of idea, please tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The announcement of Gildarts' return was a sudden one. No one had expected him to come back, but then again they never do. Master Makarov began to freak out. "QUICK! OPEN THE DOORS BEFORE DESTROY THEM!" It was too late though. The wooden doors blew up as Gildarts' crash magic was activated. Tears streamed down Makarov's face as he pulled out a nearly empty wallet. The dust settled and Gildarts came into full view with a smug grin on his face. "Hey everyone." He said cooly.

Makarov was annoyed by Gildarts' calm tone. "DON'T DESTROY THE GUILD HALL AND ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Gildarts looked at his handiwork. "Oops. Sorry Master." He said shamelessly.

Gildarts stepped up to the guild's bar. "Hey Mira, could you get me a beer."

Mira gave her usual carefree smile. "Sorry Gildarts, but Cana already drank all the beer. Don't worry though, the next shipment should be here in an hour."

Gildarts grabbed onto his daughter with tears flowing down his face. "Why would you do something like that, Cana? Haven't I been a good father?"

Cana looked at her father with a blank stare. "Don't blame me. I didn't even know you were coming." Cana took out a flask and drank from it, looking at her father pitilessly.

Gildarts scratched his chin. "Wait a minute. Something's missing…" The realization suddenly hit him. "Is Natsu on a job or something? He hasn't attacked me yet."

Cana took another swig from her flask. "Nope. He's right over there." Cana pointed her finger towards Natsu who was sitting with Lucy and Gray, his back turned to them.

The crash mage rushed over to Natsu. "Natsu, you haven't attacked me yet. Is something wro-" Gildarts was cut off as Blake entered his sight. A devious grin found his face as he wrapped his arm around Natsu. "So you finally got a girl pregnant, aye? Who's the mom? Lisanna? Lucy?" A feeling of horrific realization came over him. Gildarts grabbed Natsu's shoulders and stared into his eyes with intensity. "Is it Cana's?"

"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN GONE THAT LONG, YOU OLD PERVERT!" Cana said from the bar.

"Stay out of this, sweetheart!" Gildarts yelled, still holding onto Natsu.

Erza rushed to Gildarts' side and whispered into his ear, summarizing what she could of everything. Gildarts looked at a confused Natsu with worry and understanding. He hugged the young man, struggling to keep himself together. "I'm so sorry Natsu. If you need anything, I'll help you out."

Natsu was still a little confused. "Uh, alright. Thanks Gildarts." He turned to Gray and Lucy, leaning over the table to whisper to them. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Gildarts thought you knocked up Cana. It's not that hard to understand, matchstick."

"I know that, Ice Princess! I meant why was he freaking out about it?"

Lucy put her hand to her cheek. "He's hopeless."

Gray crossed his arms. "Seriously."

Makarov approached the table and jumped onto it, looking over Blake. "I wonder what magic you will use, little one."

Natsu donned his signature smile. "I already know that! He's gonna be a dragon slayer, just like me! Check this out." Natsu lit his hands ablaze and allowed Blake to begin eating the flames.

Tears once again began streaming down Makarov's face. He pulled out his wallet once more, finding it empty. "Not another one! I could barely afford Natsu alone." For a moment it seemed as if Makarov's soul was beginning to escape through his mouth.

"Speaking of affording children, have you thought about how you're going to earn money now? I mean, you can't bring Blake on your usual type of mission."

"Damn, I hadn't thought about that." Natsu chastised himself.

Bisca and Alzack approached the table. "We couldn't help but overhear your problem," Bisca started. "We'd be happy to look over little Blake when you need to go on jobs."

"Really? That'd be great!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's the least we could do. You always look over Asuka whenever we needed to go out on a job or have a date night." Alzack explained.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot, but I think I'm just gonna have to stay with Blake as long as I can for now. I'll make sure to take you up on your offer though."

"We understand. When Asuka was first born, we never wanted to leave her side." Bisca said as she picked up her daughter.

Asuka pointed at Blake. "Where did you find a baby?"

"My front door. The stork gave him to me." Natsu said, hoping to fool the toddler.

"What's a stork?"

"It's a bird that delivers babies?" Alzack explained.

"Why did the stork give you a baby though?"

"That's enough questions for today, sweetie." Bisca answered. "It's time for lunch anyway."

"Can I have a cookie?" Asuka asked excitedly as her parents carried her towards the bar.

"Natsu, if you need somewhere more comfy to live, I don't mind sharing my house with you two every so often."

Before Natsu could respond, Erza pulled Lucy in close. "Lucy, as much as I admire your kindness, I recommend that you take back that offer as soon as possible. That child will keep you up all night."

"I can't believe you stayed the night to help him take care of his own kid." Gray said.

"Would you trust Natsu to be alone with a child?"

"... Fair point."

"HEY!" Natsu yelled out, only to be ignored by his friends. A short moment of silence preceded him before the group of friends broke out into hearty laughter. Though Blake couldn't understand what was going on, he knew that wherever he was, it was good. It was home.

 **Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one is gonna get a bit more intense. Depending on how much I'm able to write up, I may have to make it a shorter chapter because I want to have a really suspenseful, but if I do have a short chapter I'll make sure to update another chapter that same day. Please review it motivates me to write more.**


	7. Marie

**Hey everyone. I've got a nice little surprise for you this chapter. I know that a lot of you wanted Marie to end up with Natsu so I decided that instead of that, I'll show you how they first met! And by decided I really mean that I just kinda wrote it on the fly. Anyway, you finally get to see (read about) her! I figured a nice little chapter about meeting her would be fun. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Though the shock of Natsu being a father had spread throughout the guild, the wizards were back to their usual selves after only an hour. Erza, Lucy, and Gray all listened to Natsu tell his story of how he met Marie.

"I went on a solo job just over a year ago…"

Natsu strolled into a small village. Happy would usually accompany him on his missions, but today Happy was too busy trying to get Carla's attention. He was tired and hungry from a long walk from Magnolia. Before he left, Lucy had recommended that he take the train, but he ran out of the guild before she could really influence any decision.

As soon as the scent of food reached his nose, he ran to its source, bursting into a tavern that was filled with people. He ran to the counter and demanded whatever it was that smelled so good from an old man who couldn't help but laugh at his excitedness.

He called into the kitchen. "Marie, get me another pork roast!"

A voice responded from the kitchen. "Coming right up, father!"

The old man turned back to Natsu with a smile. "Shouldn't be more than a minute. So, what are you here for, stranger?" He asked.

"I'm here about a job. I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail. You guys called about some type of vulcan problem or something, right?"

"Oh you're from Fairy Tail?!" The old man exclaimed. "In that case, your meal's on the house. Anyway, that's right. The town put out a bounty on some vulcans that have been causing us problems. Stealing cattle, breaking buildings and such things. Think you can help?"

Natsu gave the bartender his signature grin. "You bet I can! I've handled a few vulcans in my time. I'll get them out of here before you even know it." He assured.

"I'm happy to hear it." Suddenly, a beautiful woman with long brown hair came from the kitchen holding a sizable pork roast and set it in front of Natsu. The barkeeper smiled and put his arm around the woman's shoulder. "I'm Samuel, and this is my daughter, Marie. She's our cook. Thank God for that. If she didn't know how to cook so well, we'd be out of business. She'd make a good wife." The old man said, raising his eyebrows with suggestion

The woman blushed and removed her father's hand. "Father, you're embarrassing me!"

Natsu smiled. "My name's Natsu. It's nice to meet you." He took a bite of the pork roast. His mouth exploded with flavor. "WOW!" He yelled, startling several people. "This stuff is amazing! You're an even better cook than Mira back home!"

Samuel smiled. "You don't by chance mean that cute little white haired girl in your guild do you? The really sexy one?"

The last comment earned him a smack from his daughter. "Father!"

Natsu nodded his head. "The one and only! Seriously, you'd make Mira jealous with how awesome this food is!"

A blush found Marie's cheeks. "T-thank you." She said sheepishly. "So you're from Fairy Tail, right? I hope you weren't lying when you said that you've fought them."

"How'd you-"

"I heard you while I was making the pork roast."

"Oh. Well, I have fought vulcans before. One even took hold of my friend Macao's body."

"Really? What happened to him?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Well, I fought the vulcan for a bit and in the end he turned back into Macao. Then we went home."

Marie had a disappointed look on her face. "Oh. That's all?" She asked.

"For the most part yeah. I mean, we fought for a while and the vulcan threw me off a mountain, but yeah that's it."

"He threw you off a mountain?!" She blurted out.

Natsu lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

"How'd you survive?"

"My friend, Happy grabbed me while I was falling and flew me back up to where the vulcan was."

"He flew you?" Marie asked, confused.

"Yeah. Happy is my best friend. I raised him since he hatched from his egg."

"Oh, so he's a bird?"

Natsu got a confused look on his face. "No, he's a cat."

"But cats don't hatch from eggs…"

"Well Happy did."

Marie stuttered, trying to find something to say, but found nothing. She gave up and returned to the kitchen. Her father smiled at Natsu. "I think she likes you." he said slyly.

Natsu ignored the old man's words though, choosing to eat the pork roast instead. After he finished he asked where the vulcans were coming from and what time they usually attacked. Samuel explained that the vulcans usually attacked the village from the south just before sundown.

Natsu looked outside to see the sun was nearing the horizon. The vulcans would attack soon. He made his way to the south side of the village, near the edge of a forest and awaited the attack. Many of the villagers waited along with Natsu, eager to see a Fairy Tail mage in action. When the sky began burning orange, a large quake shook the ground, its source coming from the forest. More quakes followed as the source got closer to the village. Out from the trees burst a sea of monkey-like beings, halting at the border of the village. Curiously enough, the quakes continued until a vulcan as large as Makarov's giant spell.

Natsu walked up to the giant vulcan and pointed a single finger at it. "Listen up you overgrown flea magnet!" The villagers mouths dropped at Natsu's insult and his calm demeanor. "If you don't leave this place alone, I'm gonna be forced to do something I _reaaaaallllllly_ want to do." Some of the villagers fainted this time. He _wants_ to fight the monster.

The giant vulcan looked confused for a moment, but suddenly began laughing. "You think you can beat me?" Surprisingly enough, the vulcan spoke fairly well.

Natsu crossed his arms and put on a conceited smirk. "I don't think anything. I know I can beat you." The remaining villagers turned white in fear. Natsu was gonna get them killed.

"If you beat me, we'll leave. If I beat you, we'll eat you." The vulcan said.

Natsu cracked his knuckles and looked at the vulcan. "Let's do this then!" Natsu's body was surrounded in fire before he leapt into the air, filtering his power into his fist. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu's flaming hand struck the vulcan's face, forcing a tooth to fly out of its mouth and land in the forest.

The vulcan grabbed Natsu from the air in his giant hands. "Haha! Got you now!"

From inside his closed hand he could hear a muffled noise. " **Fr drgns rr"**

The vulcan opened his hand. "What was that?"

"I said... **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Flames burst from Natsu's mouth, hitting the vulcan and sending him to the ground, causing a large storm of dust to form as his body finally landed.

The smaller vulcans in the village looked at the forest with a dumbstruck suddenly broke out into a sprint, retreating back into the trees. They knew the outcome of this fight. The villagers were still pale as snow, not because of fear anymore, but rather out of shock. Suddenly, Natsu could be seen walking away from the forest with a smug look on his face. Almost as if it were planned ahead of time, the villagers all cheered in unison, running towards Natsu and lifting him above them. They all headed for the tavern, bursting through the doors and nearly giving Samuel a heart attack.

The tavern was soon bursting with sounds of merriment and music. Natsu sat at the same spot he did when he first entered the tavern. Samuel sat there happily, cleaning out a mug with a small cloth. "So Natsu," He began. "How do you like our village?"

"It's a nice place. Why do you ask?"

"Well you saved us. I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. It feels better paying someone who helped us because they like it here. I know that's not why you helped us, but it's still easier to pretend that's the only reason."

"Well in all fairness, I still would have helped if you didn't pay me."

"Really? That's mighty kind of you."

Samuel went off to tend to another customer and Natsu turned around in his chair, looking through the tavern. He saw Marie looking at all the people dancing in the middle of the tavern with glee. He walked over to her and offered his hand. "Care to dance?"

Marie was taken back for a moment, but still took Natsu's hand. He led her onto the dance floor and began swinging in toon with the fast paced music. Natsu found himself captivated by Marie's smile and she found herself interested in Natsu cheery expression. As the music slowed down Natsu pulled Marie in a little closer. A small blush had appeared on her face which Natsu thought was adorable. Natsu slowly closed the distance between their lips, kissing her softly. She deepened the kiss before pulling away, smiling. "Follow me."

Marie took Natsu's hand and escorted him to the second storey of the tavern, leading him into a bedroom. Her bedroom. She closed the door and the two resumed what they had started. They spent the night together, sharing an experience that neither would ever forget.

The sun rose the next morning, shining its light on Natsu's face, causing him to wake up. He looked over to the woman who slept next to him, clinging to his chest. Her naked frame covered by the bedsheets. He smiled, but his smile wouldn't last long. The door to their room opened to reveal Samuel. "Marie, are you still sleeping. It's nearly- GOOD GOD!" He exclaimed.

Marie woke up to the sound of her father's shocked tone. "Father?! Why are you in my room?"

Samuel pointed his finger angrily at Natsu. "A better question is why is he in bed with you!"

Natsu panicked and quickly grabbed his pillow to cover himself before jumping out of bed and grabbing his clothes and the backpack he came into town with. "Sorry sir!" He yelled before bursting through the window and flying off towards the forest. He could hear both Marie and Samuel calling out to him. One of them telling him to come back so they could kick Natsu's ass and the other calling for him with sadness due to his departure.

Natsu landed somewhere in the forest and put his clothes back on. He was torn at what he should do. Going back wouldn't be the best idea, but he had to at the very least tell Marie goodbye, but her Samuel wouldn't let him get within ten feet of Marie without trying to fight him first. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out some paper and a pencil, hastily writing down a note for Marie. He got back into town and jumped onto the Tavern's roof, navigating his way to Marie's room and jumping in through the window. The room was empty much to his dismay. He grabbed the pillow that he had taken with him and set it down in the center of the bed, along with the note.

He didn't waste anymore time and jumped out of the window once more, heading back for Magnolia.

It was late at night when Marie finally came back into her room. She found the note on top of the pillow in the center of her bed and read it. "Dear Marie, I'm sorry that I bailed like that. I'd talk to you in person, but I'm pretty sure your dad wants to skin me alive right now. I really wish that we could spend more time together, but I need to get back to Magnolia. If you need anything, find me there. Love, Natsu."

A tear escaped Marie's eye, but she couldn't help but smile. Natsu was a sweet boy. She hoped that she'd be able to see him again one day.

"...And that's what happened." Natsu finished.

Lucy clasped her hands together and smiled dreamily. "That is so romantic. You saved her village, but her father wouldn't permit your love."

"I admit, it's more romantic than I imagined." Said Gray.

Erza kept her hand on her chin, deep in thought. Natsu noticed and spoke up. "Something wrong, Erza?"

"I was just wondering, why is it that Samuel seemed to be setting the two of you up, but got mad when you found out you two had… relations."

"Probably cause he wasn't expecting us to go so far so fast, you know?" Natsu said, scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly, the guild sensed a great magic power nearing them. They all stopped and turned to the doors where it seemed it was approaching. Without warning, the doors flew off their hinges, slamming down with enough force to crush the wooden boards beneath them.

The wizards took up defensive stances. Natsu gave Blake to Lucy, telling her to keep him safe. As the dust settled, a tall man with dark blue hair and a tattered black cloak was revealed. Blue marking encircled his arms and surrounded his face. What looked to be dragon teeth dangled from his neck. His expression was completely void of all emotion.

Gildarts was the first to speak. "Who are you?!" He said, keeping his calm tone intact.

The stranger ignored him. "Where is the child of the Fire Dragon King's son?" He asked. The voice was deep and powerful. The malice and evil was palpable in every word he uttered.

Natsu's anger took over and he stepped forward. "What the hell do you want with my son?" Sparks began falling from Natsu's clenched fists.

The black robed man spoke once more. "That is none of your concern. Give me your offspring now, and I will spare you… for now."

Natsu was quick to take action but not as quick as Gildarts. The crash mage ran towards the stranger at such high speed that most of the wizards hadn't yet perceived it until it was revealed that the stranger had caught Gildarts' fist. Everyone looked on in shock. No one in the guild was able to do that, even Makarov.

Gildarts' eyes grew wide. "Y-you…" Gildarts' voice was full of both fear and shock. "It can't be! How are you like this?!" His words confused the wizards around him.

The stranger glanced into Gildarts' eyes. "Begone." Without warning, Gildarts was thrown through a wooden pillar as well as a stone wall. Everyone had turned white with fear. What was this man?

Natsu, however, wasted no time at all, attacking the mysterious mage with his signature attack. " **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** "

Flames surrounded the mage, but he remained unphased by the inferno. For a moment, the wizards assumed that the mage was defeated until Natsu's flames suddenly began shrinking more and more until it was revealed that the mage was consuming them. "Another dragon slayer?" Natsu asked himself.

When the fire was gone, the mage took in a deep breath before releasing a maelstrom of pure blue energy from his mouth, blasting Natsu and several other mages across the guild. Lucy hid behind the bar with Blake in her arms. The man followed the sounds of a crying child. Lucy was paralyzed by fear. She held Blake close to her chest, but she knew that this wizards, this monster would take him from her.

The cloaked man stopped when he felt something around his foot. He looked down to reveal Natsu who was clutching tightly to his ankle. "Who… are you?" Natsu managed to say between bouts of pain.

The man didn't respond and kicked Natsu's hand from his being, continuing to approach Lucy. The mage dwarfed Lucy in both size and power. Every fiber of her being wanted to fight him, but she knew she'd die otherwise. He simply grabbed the crying infant from her arms and moved towards the guild's exit. As he passed Natsu's battered body, he uttered a single word. "Acnologia."

With that, the stranger left, leaving the Fairy Tail wizards to stand there, petrified by their fear. In the history of the guild, not a single enemy nor any army has ever been able display this much power or create this much fear. Natsu could hear his son's cries as he reached out for him. "Acnologia… I'm gonna kill you." Those were the last words Natsu could say before darkness took him.

 **Well… that was a little grim. I hope you liked this chapter guys. This one was actually nearly three times the usual length of these chapters so I hope you enjoyed it. I know I overused words like mage and wizard in this chapter, but I didn't want to say Acnologia until he was officially introduced. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter as well as the backstory. Please review as it helps motivate me to write faster and sooner.**


	8. Acnologia

**Hey guys. I know some people were bothered by Acnologia eating Natsu's fire last chapter so let me explain. From what I've read, Acnologia has bathed in the blood of enough dragons that he can consume any type of magic. I don't know how true this is but I'm going with it. As for how quickly Natsu and Marie got together, I just didn't want to get distracted and have a strain of chapters about it before getting back to the villain. Anyway, I hope you all will still enjoy the fic. Please feel free to inform me of anything you think may be a mistake. Now for the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Natsu laid unconscious inside the guild's infirmary, along with several other guildmates. His team sat at the edge of his bed, along with Gildarts who couldn't help but worry for Natsu. The young mage may have been strong, but Acnologia was something completely different. Natsu was never able to best Gildarts, and the crash mage didn't have a snowball's chance in hell against that monster. Even still, Gildarts knew the fire that burned inside Natsu's heart. He knew that if he needed to, Natsu could overcome just about everything. His emotions fed his flames, and rage to fuel him, he could become nigh unstoppable.

Natsu finally began to wake. His eyes began to flutter as he weakly opened them. "Where… is he?" He muttered as he started attempting to sit up. Before he could though, he recoiled in pain.

Erza put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Natsu, you have to rest. You took a really big hit."

"NO!" Natsu yelled. "Acnologia took my son. I'm getting him back... With or without you."

Erza became more forceful now. She pushed him back onto the bed. "No, Natsu." She said with authority. "You won't be able to save Blake if you're beaten up like this."

It was silent for a moment. Natsu stared into Erza's eyes. "Get off of me. Now. I won't warn you a second time."

Gildarts replaced Erza's hand with his own. "Natsu, listen to me. I know you wanna go out there and find Acnologia. Believe me, I do. I'd be doing the same thing that you are if it was Cana, but you're in no condition to fight right now. You need to recover, so when we do find Acnologia, he'll know what it really means to mess with Fairy Tail." Gildarts took his hand off of Natsu, and waited to see his answer.

Natsu stopped for a moment, taking in Gildarts' words; however, it didn't take long for Natsu to dismiss them. He ripped off the blanket and stood up, walking towards the exit. His friends attempted to stop him, but they were halted by Gildarts who stuck his arm in front of them. As soon as he reached the door frame, Natsu writhed in pain, forcing him to his knees. "I have to… Find him." He said through gasps of pain. Tears began flooding his eyes. He knew he couldn't do anything right now, but he'd be damned if he'd just give in that easily.

Without warning, Porlyusica appeared before the door frame. "Get back in bed right this second or else I'm gonna make you feel even worse."

Natsu couldn't move and just ended up losing consciousness again. He was woken up by a splash of cold water that was thrown by Porlyusica. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

Porlyusica put down the bucket she had used and pulled out a blue vial. She walked over to Natsu and forced the liquid down his throat. "The big idea is that you just keep making my job harder! Honestly, I don't understand how it's even possible for a single guild to always make so many powerful enemies! I'm an old woman, you know! I can't come running to you idiots all the time!"

Porlyusica finally took the bottle from Natsu's mouth and tiredly sighed. "This remedy should heal you by the end of the day. If you have to move, get people to help you or else I'm not healing you the next time you get beaten up like this."

With that, she left, leaving the guild members to formulate their plan of action.

Everyone just stared at Natsu who was clenching his fists in his lap. "We have to find that bastard."

"And we shall." Makarov said, entering the room.

"Master?" Erza said.

"If this really is Acnologia, we have no choice but to retaliate. Not only to retrieve Blake, but to stop him once and for all. He's attacked us more than once, and he has taken many things from us." The dragon slayers all looked down, remembering their parent's departure. "But we will NOT let him take Blake. We will not let him take away our family."

"Only problem is that we have no idea where he went." Gildarts said.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem." Gajeel said. "As soon as he left I noticed something. The smell of blood follows that monster. If all of us dragon slayers use our noses to try and follow this guy, I have no doubt we'll find him."

"That's great and all, but there's one more thing we haven't talked about." Said Lucy.

"And what would that be?" Asked Makarov.

"How is it that Acnologia turned human? I know he was a dragon slayer at some point, but it doesn't explain how he turned back."

Natsu looked at his feet with a certain type of look on his face. "I think I know how." He said. "Acnologia became a dragon because of the overuse of his power. It makes sense that he could find a way to turn back into a human if he learned to control his power even more."

Makarov stroked his mustache. "It's quite the harrowing thought. Acnologia can hide in plain sight if that's truly how his power works."

"Did you not hear me, old man? I told you we can sniff him out." Gajeel said defensively.

"Your ability to find him is not what troubles me. If we find him in a densely populated area such as a town square, people will be none the wiser to how much danger they're in."

"GAH! Why are we only talking!? We need to start tracking that bastard down! I'm not gonna let him get away with taking my son!" Natsu bursted out, flames starting to erupt from his fists.

"You need to calm down, Natsu. We won't find him if we have to make sure you don't fall apart before leaving the guild every five seconds." Erza said.

"No, he's right." Said Master Makarov. "Time is of the essence. We cannot afford to assume that Acnologia will keep Blake healthy or even alive. We know nothing of his motives"

"See? Even gramps agrees with me. Gajeel come and help me out of this bed." Natsu demanded.

Begrudgingly, Gajeel lent Natsu his shoulder and proceeded to main hall with the others following them.

They gathered whatever they thought they needed for the road. Food, money, and any other necessities. Though most, if not all of the guild's member's wished to come along with them, they opted to only bring their strongest. All of the guild's dragon slayers, Laxus included, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Lucy, and Gildarts.

The wizards were quickly walking through Magnolia when Natsu made a turn for magicmobile rental depot. The others stopped, but Lucy was the only one to say anything.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"We lost enough ground as it is, and I ain't wasting anymore of our time. I'm getting a magicmobile." He said, not looking back.

"But what about your motion sickness?"

"What about it?" He replied.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Natsu completely shocked. She had never seen Natsu not only so willing to get inside of a moving vehicle, but insistent as well. She turned back to everyone else and saw the same expression she had. Natsu wasn't in anyway his normal self. He was more serious than he had ever been before. He was angry.

Natsu came back to them a few minutes later with a magic mobile. He moved aside, telling Erza to drive. Everyone loaded in and they were on their way, traveling as fast as they could.

As they drove, Erza looked at Natsu. He was clearly getting sick, but he still had a stoic look on his face. He was struggling to do it, but he kept a steely gaze forward, sniffing the air for the scent that Gajeel described earlier, and guiding Erza as they went. The scarlet headed mage had never been scared of Natsu for as long as she had known him, and that still rang true today, but Natsu was acting completely different. He was never _this_ determined.

"We'll find him Natsu." she said, trying to comfort him.

He kept his arms folded. "..."

 **Alright, that's it. What'd you guys think? Sorry if this took a little bit longer than usual. Was it longer than usual? I feel like it has been. Anyway, I had some relationship issues so that kinda slowed everything down for me. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. I finally got a solid concept of Acnologia's motives now and I have an idea for the next chapter already so maybe it'll be updated within a week, but don't keep your hopes up. Please review, it gives me more motivation. I love you all and goodnight!**


	9. A Midnight Visit

**Hey everyone. TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER! This chapter will have a tiny little kick in the feels. You'll see why. Also, for those of you who don't know, I recently made fic that's a collection of Natsu centered one-shots. I'd truly appreciate it if you read it. The first chapter consists of Cana making the terrible mistake of challenging Natsu to a drinking contest, and the funny morning that follows. I take requests on these fics for any of those who have one. I'll primarily do humor and romance. Crack ships are somewhat preferred since they're uncharted territory for a lot of readers as well as myself. That being said, if you just have a funny idea for something to happen to Natsu or for something to happen to Natsu, please let me know and I'll do my best to make something you'd enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The wizards had been driving for a nearly a day. They had decided to rest, despite Natsu's protest. The dragon slayers were sick to their stomachs, including Natsu. Though he had remained stoic at first, his senses had eventually gotten the better of him, allowing everyone to get him out of the magic mobile.

Night had finally come. After they ate some food they had brought, they all went to sleep. All except Natsu that is. Natsu stayed awake, staring at the ground, deep in thought. All he could think about is how he failed Marie. How he failed Blake. He knew that sleep wouldn't come for him this night so he stood up and started running. Running towards a village that was miles away. Her village.

It took him nearly two hours to get there. He would have taken the magic mobile, but he wouldn't be able to drive it. It took all his concentration to not throw up when he was riding it. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on both the road and not getting sick at the same time.

He sat at the edge of the village, huffing in the air. He found Samuel's tavern and walked in. He saw Samuel with his back turned as he wiped down a table. "Sorry, but we're closed."

"I'm not here for the food." Natsu responded.

Samuel immediately recognized the voice and spun around. "Natsu?"

"Hey Samuel." He said solemnly.

"Why are you here, Natsu? Shouldn't you be taking care of Blake? Of your son?"

"I left him with a good friend for tonight. I needed to come back here and talk to Marie." Natsu lied. He knew that Samuel would never forgive him if he knew the truth.

Samuel lowered his head, struggling against some tears. For a moment, Natsu could feel his heart stop. "She's been in a coma for a week now. I was actually the one that delivered Blake to you. She wrote you that letter the day before, almost as if she knew she wouldn't be able to do it if she waited. The doctor says that she… that she'll be gone by the month's end." Samuel had lost the battle against his tears. He struggled to even stand. "I can't believe that I'm going to outlive my own daughter. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." He said through sobs.

"Samuel, please let me see her. Even if she doesn't hear me, I have to talk to her."

The old man wiped his eyes with his arm. "I understand. I've been telling her the stories I always used to read to her when she was a girl. I just wish it made it easier." Samuel broke down now. He grabbed a chair and began sobbing into his hands. "You know where her room is. I'll leave you alone to talk to her."

Natsu wished that he could help the old man that stood before him, but he knew that nothing he could say would lighten the burden on his heart. He walked up the stairs and found Marie's room. The door was unlocked, but he found it so hard to open the door. He stood there with his hand on the knob for nearly a minute before he took a sharp breath in and stepped into the room. He saw Marie tucked into bed. She looked so peaceful. A true sleeping beauty.

Natsu kneeled down next to the bed and took her hand. "I'm so sorry." He began. "I failed you. I tried to be a good dad, but in the end I just ended up a failure." Natsu began crying, tears flowing down his face. "Yesterday, a man came into Fairy Tail and kidnapped Blake. I tried to fight him, but I was too weak!" The fire dragon slayer couldn't help but chastise himself. "But I'm gonna get him back. I swear to you that I will get our son back from that bastard!"

Suddenly, Natsu felt Marie's hand weakly grip his own. He was barely able to feel it, but he did. He looked at Marie's face with a stunned look on his own. Her appearance had shifted, becoming more empathetic and worrisome. A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Her eyes stayed close, but Natsu knew she could hear him. Unfortunately, her grip lost its strength, and she let go.

Natsu's tears fell down more rapidly now. "I know that you must be angry. I can't apologize enough for what I've done. But I'll get him back, I swear. I'll get him back and I'll kill the son of a bitch that took him!" Natsu held her hand more firmly. "I love you. I wish that you would have found me. At least then, we could have been a family for a little while."

Natsu stood up and placed a single kiss on her forehead. He could no longer take the emotional damage this was doing to him. He whispered into her ear one last time of how much he loved her and left. On the way out, he saw Samuel still sobbing. He placed his hand on Samuel's shoulder before leaving. As soon as the tavern door closed behind him, he fell to his knees. He wanted to scream so badly.

He started running back to the camp, trying to push away his thoughts through exhaustion. When he finally got to camp, it was nearly two in the morning. He laid on the ground and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep took him soon.

The sun rose in clear skies that morning. Despite not sleeping much, Natsu was still determined to hunt down Acnologia and find his son. He got into the front seat of the magic mobile and waited for everyone to join him. They once again began following the black dragon's scent. Like the day before, Natsu kept his stoic face on the entire time they drove. They were gaining ground on Acnologia. He could feel it. The scent was getting stronger. Acnologia had stopped moving. The black dragon had reached his destination. The only question to ask now was what he was planning to do with Blake.


	10. The Fight Begins Now

**I have returned! Didn't go anywhere, but I have still returned. Hello everyone. How are you all? I know that there were many of you who wanted me to write Marie ending up with Natsu, but that is not what will happen. Fear not though! I have something that may satisfy you. If you go to my other fanfic, Natsu's shenanigans, you'll find a bunch of one-shots centering around Natsu and the most recent one is one where Natsu and Marie are married and have Blake, but the guild had no idea of this. I don't care if you really want to read all the other one-shots, but if you want to see Natsu and Marie together with Blake, just go there to the sixth chapter. With that out of the way, let's get back to the story. Also, for those of you who for some reason don't know, Wendy has used dragon force before and she gets pink hair and white feathers so if you didn't know go ahead and look that up since our favorite sky dragon slayer is gonna go into dragon force in the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

For hours, the mages drove. Night had fallen as they reached the bottom of a mountain. Erza stopped the magic mobile, and the mages piled out. "You sure this where he is?" Gildarts asked.

"No doubt about it. He's at the top." Natsu said. "Let's go." Natsu ran forward, ready to climb the mountain.

"Wait a second, Natsu." Erza said.

Natsu turned around. "Wait? Wait for What? Acnologia is up there with my son!" He yelled angrily, pointing to the top of the mountain.

"I understand that, Natsu, believe me, I do, but Acnologia is strong. Don't you remember that he's the reason why I lost my arm and leg?"

"Don't you remember that he's the reason I lost my son?! I'm not wasting any time. Either come with me now or stay down here. I don't care which. I'm not letting that bastard get away with whatever he's planning." Natsu turned around and ran off, ready to fight Acnologia.

The wizards looked at each other with worried looks. They knew that Natsu was not going to wait around to make a plan. It was now or never, and they knew that regardless of how rash his plan of action might be, they'd stick with Natsu. He was their family, and they weren't going to abandon him now. With a nod of agreement between them, the wizards ran after Natsu, ready to face whatever stood in their way.

They were approaching the summit of the mountain within the hour. The dragon slayers were the only wizards who weren't tired. Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Mira, and even Gildarts were out of breath. While Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus were sweating a bit, Natsu seemed tireless. They reached the top of the large mountain, revealing a waiting Acnologia. He stood in the center of the soon-to-be battlefield..

"So, you've arrived." He said. "I was sure you'd come eventually. Zeref warned me of your foolhardiness."

Every mage, save for Natsu, had been shocked by Zeref's name. The fire dragon slayer had no other care in the world other than taking down Acnologia and getting his son back. His fists quaked in anger. "Where's my son, Acnologia?!"

"Safe. He's resting in that cave over there. For now at least." Acnologia pointed to a large cave.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu yelled.

"It means that for the time being, he's alive."

"The time being? What the hell are you planning to do with my son?!"

"That's none of your concern, dragon slayer."

"Acnologia…" He muttered under his breath. Natsu charged forward, his fists lit ablaze. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Acnologia stood there as Natsu approached. He lifted his hand to meet Natsu's. An explosive sound echoed for miles around as Anologia caught Natsu's attack. "So weak. I'm surprised that Igneel, the Fire Dragon King would raise such pitiful offspring. It's hard to believe that your son is the one meant to destroy me."

"What the hell are you talking about, you bastard?" Natsu said through gritted teeth.

Acnologia kicked Natsu across the mountain top. "You have no need for an explanation. You'll be dead in the next few minutes." Natsu landed a few feet in front of his friends who couldn't help, but stand by and watch Natsu's first attack.

Lucy rushed forward, helping Natsu up. "Are you ok, Natsu?"

Natsu raised his head to reveal some blood coming from his mouth. "I'm fine. Never been better." If it wasn't for his clear injuries, she might have believed him. "Lucy, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna keep him distracted. While I do that, I need you to sneak past him and grab Blake from that cave. Once you have him, run as far away from here as you can."

"But Natsu, can you hold him off that long?"

"He can't." Erza began. "That's why we'll be fighting along with him." She requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. Gray and Juvia got ready to fight with chained attacks. Gajeel donned his iron shadow dragon form, and Wendy, her white feathers. Laxus shed his trench coat and powered up his lightning. Mira transformed into her satan soul form. Gildarts shed his black cloak and began releasing his magic power into the area. Though he used none of his magic, the earth began to lightly tremble.

Natsu smiled at his friends rising up to help him. "Let's go!" The dragon slayers were the first to charge, circling Acnologia with their speed.

"Do you think yourselves untouchable?" He asked. "I've killed each of your dragons! I'd have killed the pretender's dragon too if he actually had one"

They continued circling Acnologia, building up their magical power. "I may not be a true dragon slayer, but I sure as hell ain't weak. TAKE THIS!" Laxus charged up a lightning bolt in his arm and sent it towards Acnologia who merely stepped out of it's way.

"You may be powerful compared to most other mages, but compared to me, you are but a child!" Acnologia jumped at Laxus, grabbing him by the neck and raising him into the air. "You are the weakest of these dragon slayers. Do not presume that you have any right to challenge me!" Acnologia slammed Laxus into the ground, sending rocks into the air.

"Laxus!" Erza yelled out. The scarlet haired mage summoned as many swords as she could and launched them at the corrupt dragon slayer.

Acnologia saw the attack and jumped out of the way before he could be hit, but failed to realize Gajeel jumped up behind him in the air. "You should've never messed with our guild, you sick bastard." Gajeel punched Acnologia down into the ground. Still in the air, Gajeel unleashed an iron shadow dragon roar, causing a cloud of dust to surround him.

Sure that he had hurt Acnologia, Gajeel let out a smug grin before a mass of blue magic energy suddenly burst through the dust and hit him straight on, sending him flying. Natsu and Wendy stood on opposite sides of Acnologia. "Wendy, now!" Natsu yelled.

The two both let out their respective roars, Acnologia spread his arms apart and blocked the two magics from hitting him, but limiting his movement. Gray and Juvia took advantage of his position.

" **Ice Make: Lance**!" Gray yelled.

" **Water Nebula**!" Juvia cried out.

The attack further limited Acnologia's movements. Mira, Erza, and Gildarts all charged up their strongest attacks, ready to unleash their fury on the evil wizard. Acnologia, held off the attacks until something in him broke. He stood there, fending off the blows of the four wizards when he felt it. The rage inside him was let out. "ENOUGH!" Acnologia cried. A ball of blue magic enveloped him.

As the Fairy Tail mages let loose their attacks, all it did was absorb the magic. Erza, Mira, and Gildarts finally let loose, sending down a unison raid on the magic orb, only to have their attack phase into it as if it were nothing. The magic power that was resonating from within the ball was enormous. Without warning, it exploded, sending the wizards flying back.

Lucy had already made it into the cave that housed Blake. She saw the infant placed on a bed of rock. He shuffled around, crying loudly from the noise outside. Lucy picked him up and tried bouncing him in her arms. "Come on, little guy. Everything's gonna be ok now".

"Are you sure about that?" Said an unexpected voice.

Lucy turned around, only to see Zeref standing there. She almost felt paralyzed by fear. She backed up until she hit a wall. "No... It can't be you!"

"But it is." He said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked in a panicked tone.

"I'm simply here to observe how my brother fairs in this fight." He said.

"Brother? Is Acnologia your brother?" She asked in complete bewilderment. Zeref stood silent. He knew that she'd take it to be true, but he figured it best to deceive her. If it were to be revealed that Natsu was his brother now, it may ruin his plans in unforeseen ways. Lucy clutched Blake closer to her chest. "You'll never get away with this. We will stop you."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Zeref muttered.

"What?" Lucy asked, not being able to hear him.

"Forget it." Zeref walked over to a wall and placed his hand on it. As he did so, a safe passage to a lower part of the mountain was revealed. "Take this to leave the mountain without risking entrance into the battlefield." He said.

Lucy looked at him with distrustful eyes. "Why would you help us? You're working with Acnologia, aren't you?"

"The black dragon and I have had our dealings in the past, yes, but I have no desire to see him succeed."

"Why not?" Lucy questioned.

"Because he can't kill me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Enough of this. I've given you a path to escape, free of danger for both you and the child. Leave now. Once you reach the end of the path I've made for you, you can either escape down the mountain or run to the top to join your friends."

Lucy still looked at him with distrust, but still began running down the path Zeref had carved for her.

Without warning, Zeref could hear a large explosion go off from outside. He went to the entrance of the cave and watched from the shadows. He could see the wizards scattered across the mountain top with Acnologia in the center. He was filled with rage. By no means was Acnologia hurt, but he was furious.

The Fairy Tail mages were awestruck. "After all that, he wasn't even hurt? What kind of monster is he?" Erza said.

The sight that next befell the wizards would be one to remember. Acnologia's skin grew black, with blue markings covering him. A set of black wings erupted from his back with a tail to accompany them. He grew larger and larger until reaching the full size of a dragon. The wizards all regrouped except Natsu who stood his ground.

Natsu looked at Acnologia with even more rage in his eyes. "You bastard!" He yelled. "You think that hiding behind some scales are gonna save you, huh?!"

"You are a tenacious one," Acnologia began. "But you are a fool if you think you can beat me." Acnologia turned his head to Natsu's allies who were all together. "For the trouble you've given me, I will make you watch their deaths before I deliver your own."

Natsu's eyes widened as Acnologia began to open his mouth. A light gathered within. He knew what would come next, as did the other wizards. Natsu rushed to get in the way of Acnologia's attack, even he knew the most likely outcome of his actions. Gray tried to stop Natsu, but was held back by Erza who knew that he would not only fail to get there in time, he would fail to save Natsu. Once decided about his actions, there wasn't a force in heaven or on earth that could stop him. The wizards looked at Natsu with tears in their eyes. They had come on this journey with him in order to save his son so that he could be with him, but now Natsu was risking his life to save them, knowing full well that he may never see his son again.

Natsu gathered his flames in his hands. " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Exploding Lightning Blade**!" The flames of lightning flame dragon rushed towards Acnologia, but not before the black dragon's roar could be unleashed. The raw power behind it tore through Natsu's flames with ease. Holding Acnologia's power back as well as he could, Natsu had some final words for his friends. "Guys… Take care of Blake… Please…" His breaths were labored. He was growing weaker by the second.

Before they could respond, Acnologia's breath attack consumed the dragon slayer. "NATSU!" They all yelled. Tears welled up in their eyes. Natsu Dragneel, the mage with the most passion and love in his heart had just sacrificed himself for his comrades. For his family.

Gildarts couldn't believe it. Natsu always struck him as someone who would fight to the death, but he never even considered the possibility of Natsu actually dying in any battle. The kid was too determined to ever give up. If he was being honest, he thought Natsu was too stubborn to die. Through his bawling eyes, Gildarts saw something. Something in Acnologia's attack. "Guys, look at that!" He yelled, pointing into the center of the attack.

His eyes had not lied to him. Within the ball of light stood Natsu who by unknown means was stopping the magic from coming forward. Only after looking closer could Gildarts see what he was doing. His eyes grew wide. "I don't believe it…" He said with dumbstruck expression.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"He's eating Acnologia's breath attack!" Gildarts exclaimed in awe.

Sure enough, Natsu had stood there, taking the brunt of the attack, but rather than dying, Natsu was consuming the magic of his opponent. It was the largest gamble he had ever done, but he had done outstanding things before. Gray wiped the tears from his eyes. "That crazy son of a bitch…"

Acnologia's onslaught had finally let up, allowing for the dragon to see what had happened. He looked at Natsu with curiosity. "You're more sturdy than I gave credit for. Know that killing you was no easy feat, Son of Igneel."

Natsu stood his ground, though he was beyond weak. "You bastard… I'm not done with you yet!" He said through labored breaths.

"Fool." Acnologia began. "Don't think that I don't know of your accomplishments of consuming elements other than your own. My magic is much more potent than the forms you have eaten. It shall only poison you."

Natsu was soon forced to his knees when pain shot through his entire body. "No…" He said through gritted teeth. "This... isn't how I die. I'm not… letting that bastard… GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Natsu sprang to his feat, power running wildly within him. The magic within him was so powerful that one could feel it radiating from him.

To the surprise of everyone present, Acnologia included, red scales began to spread over Natsu's skin. Wings and a tail sprouted from his back, and he grew larger and larger until he matched Acnologia's size. He had become a dragon. Not only that, but his form even represented that of his father's.

Lucy had chosen to go to the top of the mountain after she had reached the end of Zeref's passage. She reached the top of the mountain and found the Fairy Tail wizards completely in awe with what had been presented before them. She followed their eyes until she could finally see what had them so dumbstruck. There stood what she thought was Natsu's father. Molten liquid spilled from his mouth, and his eyes were filled with a murderous intent.

"Is that… Igneel?!" She yelled. "How? Didn't Acnologia kill him?!"

Gajeel kept his bewildered expression on his face as he shook his head. "That ain't Igneel…. That's Salamander…"

"NATSU?!" She yelled.

Acnologia also was surprised. "You surprise me, Son of Igneel." He said. "But you are still no threat to me. That being said, know that even your father did not put up such a fight. You are likely the most powerful enemy I've faced in hundreds of years."

"QUIT TALKING ALREADY!" Natsu's voice boomed across the mountain top. The mages down below couldn't help, but notice that even his voice represented Igneel's. "You've taken enough from me, Acnologia! My father alone was something I couldn't bear, but you dared to take my son from me. For that, you will pay dearly."

"Very well, Natsu Dragneel. Know that killing you will bring me extreme pleasure."

"It's too bad that it's not gonna work out that way."

Natsu and Acnologia both rushed forward, releasing an onslaught of attacks. Their battle took high into the skies. The two dragons unleashing powerful attacks. Their roars could be heard by people miles away. The outcome of the battle that seemed so surely one-sided in the beginning, was now impossible to tell. The wizards stood in awe of the clash between the two dragons. Watching Natsu battle in his human form was already something to behold, but to see him fighting in the form of a dragon was something indescribable. Two creature thought to be the most powerful in this world, battling to the death. It would be difficult to find a sight that could possibly rival this one.

 **And I'm ending it here. How'd you like it? I worked really hard on this chapter. And let me say something to those of you who may complain that Natsu not only took Acnologia's attack as well as ate it. He's Natsu goddamned Dragneel. Let's face it. Natsu would totally attempt something that stupid. As for him surviving Acnologia's attack, I kind of answer this through my interpretation of Gildarts. He is too damn stubborn to die. Now it's time to address any concerns for people who are complaining that Natsu turned into a dragon. To you, I say: shut up. Natsu went half dragon in Dragon Cry. I don't find it much of a stretch to say that he can turn into a dragon like he did here. Now it's time to address the last of you. To those of you who are mad that I ended the chapter at this awesome moment, suck it up because the next chapter is gonna be great. Please review as it gives me more inspiration to write. I love you all! Goodbye!**


	11. Dragon vs Dragpn

**Hey guys. Ready for the fight between Natsu and Acnologia? I know, I know. I'm a tease, but you have to admit that after that last chapter, you were really excited for this one. Anyway, this will likely be the second to last chapter for this fic. I doubt it will continue after this, but maybe I'll write a sequel. I doubt I will, but it can happen. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Natsu and Acnologia's fight rose to the clouds. The wizards down below watched in awe as their fight continued on. The battle between the dragons was too grand for words. Two beings of power in a battle to the death.

Natsu took in a deep breath and released a fire dragon king's roar, even more powerful than the one that his father had mustered in his final fight with Acnologia. The heat was nearly unbearable for those who had stood miles away. Acnologia; however, had not been phased. Instead, the dragon king used his own power to escape the ball of fire that he was encased in. The pure magic energy destroyed the fireball from the inside until an explosion of his own magic was released, forcing Natsu to tumble through the air.

"Who do you think is gonna win this?" Gajeel asked.

"I can't tell. They're both so powerful…" Mira said with a worried tone.

"Natsu's going to be the winner. It's no contest." Erza said confidently. "Natsu's more than any mage. More than any dragon slayer. When the people that he loves are in danger, there are no limits that he won't go past."

"She's right." Lucy said. "Natsu won't give up. It's not in his nature."

Gray said nothing, staring at the battle up above. "You better win, matchstick." He thought to himself.

For the moment, Natsu abandoned his magic, using his speed and size to his advantage. He flew into Acnologia and used the talons on his fingers to rend the black dragon's flesh. The two soon locked arms with each other and began tumbling down towards the earth. Acnologia and Natsu both bit at each others necks. As they neared the ground, the wizards braced themselves. The impact was a large one. The sound produced was like an explosion. The dust that erupted from the impact mimicked that of an explosion. Though unable to see, the wizards could hear a victorious roar from within the cloud, but once the dust settled, the sight that greeted them was anything but what they had hoped.

Acnologia stood atop Natsu with his talons beginning to pierce his flesh. Natsu gripped Acnologia, hoping to free himself, but it was a futile effort. "Natsu Dragneel," He began. "I told you that I'd win this fight. You were a worthy opponent, but you never had a chance at beating me. I am the king of all dragons."

Natsu's grip tightened and he gritted his teeth. "No…"

"Yes, and now, after I end your life, I will kill your friends." Acnologia taunted.

"NO!"

"I will tear them limb from limb, making sure to draw out their deaths."

"YOU BASTARD!" It was at this moment that storm cloud began to gather in the sky.

Lightning and thunder burst out from the clouds. Mira looked to Laxus. "Are you the one doing that, Laxus?" She pointed up to the sky.

"No, but if I'm not wrong…" Laxus said no more words, but instead stared at Natsu.

Acnologia forced his talons deeper into Natsu. "And after I kill your friends... I'll kill your son."

Something inside Natsu snapped. "NOOOOOOO!" The storm cloud above went wild. Lightning began shooting out rampantly. Acnologia finally noticed what was above him. A lightning bolt raced from the cloud to where he was. He jumped off of Natsu before it could hit him, allowing it to hit Natsu instead. Little did he know that this was what Natsu needed. After the first bolt of lightning hit him, more succeeded it.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled.

Laxus looked at Natsu getting struck by lightning. He had no reaction to it. "I can't believe it," He began. "Natsu's the source of that storm cloud! He's using lightning magic!" Sure enough, yellow scales in the pattern of lightning began to replace some of Natsu's red ones. Without any warning, an explosion of magic energy erupted from Natsu, dwarfing even Gildarts' power. "That crazy bastard turned himself into a lightning flame dragon!" Laxus yelled.

Suddenly, Natsu turned into a mass of pure electricity and flashed behind Acnologia before materializing back into his draconic form. With a fist charged with both fire and lightning, Natsu hit Acnologia into the air. He joined the black dragon, his wings carrying him through the air even faster than before. He appeared above Acnologia, now charging his feet with the power. "Lightning Flame Dragon Claw!" Natsu smashed his foot into the dragon, sending him into the ground down below.

Rather than following up his attack again, Natsu rose higher into the sky until he was just below the storm. Suddenly, the storm clouds began changing into a swirling accumulation of fire. "Lightning Flame Dragon Secret Art: Searing Lightning Storm!" The clouds of fire spat out showers of lightning onto Acnologia. The black dragon was completely stunned. Natsu's cloud began to converge from the sky to the ground, turning into a cyclone of flames and lightning. The fiery tempest touched down on Acnologia, consuming him in a brilliant tornado of flames. He attempted to escape by any means possible, but failed every time. He could not break through the wall of fire with his strength or magic. His breath attack was merely absorbed into the storm, and his wings burned as he attempted to fly out towards the top. The storm closed in more and more until acnologia could not move an inch. His body being charred with every second that passed by. His wings were of no more use, and any move he made would result in unending pain. Natsu took advantage of his opponents weakness and charged down from the sky with his fist set ablaze. "Lightning Flame Dragon Iron Fist!" His fist passed through the wall of flames as if it were not even there, striking through Acnologia's chest.

The mages that watched were completely and totally awestruck. The sight before them was too magnificent to behold. Natsu reared his head and let out a roar that would be heard for miles around. He ripped his arm from Acnologia's body and let out a breath attack that pierced through the heavens. Slowly, his body began shrinking, and his scales, wings, and tail receded back into him. The wizards ran to him. He limped forwards towards them and flashed his signature grin. "I won…" He said before collapsing into Lucy's free arm. Blake, who was in her other arm reached out for his father while giggling.

It was over. Acnologia had lost, and Natsu had gotten his son back. Gildarts grabbed the comatose dragon slayer and slung him over his shoulder, proceeding to carry him down the mountain with the others.

As they retreated down, Zeref emerged from the cave that he watched the battle from. He walked to the burned corpse of Acnologia. Even though his body was dead, his spirit lingered. "You lied, black wizard."

"No, I did no such thing."

"You said that the boy would bring upon my destruction."

"And he did. I never said that the child would be the one to defeat you, only that he would bring about your death. You assumed that he would kill you when in reality, separating him from his father is what truly killed you." Zeref explained.

"And here I thought that trickery was beneath you."

"You were a fool to think so. If Natsu is to ever kill me, he needs to be strong. Strong enough to kill either of us. This was a test to see if he could finally do the thing I created him to do." Zeref's words had reached no ears though. Acnologia's spirit no longer remained. Zeref looked to the sky. "You're finally strong enough, Natsu."

 **Alright so what'd you think? I'll be honest. I'm not too impressed with how I wrote the fight. I was able to picture a lot of it in my head, and GOD DAMN I loved it, but writing it out was harder than I expected. Anyway, there will be one more chapter after this one. I doubt I'll write a sequel, but I kept the Zeref route open just in case. Anyway, please review and if you haven't yet, I'd appreciate you guys looking at my Natsu's Shenanigan's stories. They're a bunch of one-shots that are centered around Natsu. A lot of them are comedic and have a little bit of fluff or romance. I take requests on them and I actually encourage you to send one in if you have an idea for a chapter. Anyway, I love you. I'll see you next time.**


	12. Back Home

**Hey everyone. I know that I haven't updated in a while. Truth is I got caught up with my Natsu's Shenanigans fic. Anyway, I hope this chapter will make up for my absence. This will likely be the last chapter if not the second to last. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The team of wizards had finally made it back home. Natsu was awake, but too injured to do much. The guild had called Porlyusica to treat the dragon slayer. While they waited for Natsu's wounds to heal, the guild was busy pestering the team about everything that had happened on their journey, but before they could get any answers though, Gildarts began trying to sneak out of the guild without being seen. Much to his dismay, Nab had caught him leaving and asked, "Where are you off to, Gildarts? Natsu will be disappointed if you leave before he can fight you."

The guild members began laughing before Levy chimed in. "He probably doesn't want to kill Natsu with all his injuries." The guild exploded in laughter.

Gildarts silenced them all by screaming, "Are you guys crazy! I don't want to fight Natsu because _I_ don't want to get killed!"

It was silent for a moment until the entire guild, save for the wizards that had witnessed Natsu's fight with Acnologia, screamed, "WHAT!"

Before they could receive an answer, Gildarts blew apart the door and sprinted out of town. The wizards had no choice but to turn to the people who had went along with Natsu. They carefully explained the entire fight, never missing a single detail. Even Makarov had been surprised to hear of Natsu's draconic transformation. He had always known of Natsu's strength and potential, but to turn into a dragon was something that he had never considered possible.

Porlyusica walked down the stairs and was approached by Natsu's friends with hopeful eyes. She sighed tiredly. "He's fine. He just needs to rest up for a couple of days. His magic power is completely drained. He's awake, so you can all go visit him."

The wizards all smiled before rushing up the stairs and bursting into the infirmary. Natsu had his back to the headboard of the bed. He gave his signature toothy grin when he saw his friends. "Hey guys!" They all crowded around him, exclaiming their joy for his safety. Lucy, who had been holding and taking care of Blake, placed him in Natsu's arms. Blake laughed joyfully at the sight of his father.

The team of wizards spent the entire day in the infirmary with Natsu. At one point, after Natsu had just fed Blake, he tried to burp the child. After feeling something on his back, he turned and asked, "Hey guys, did Blake throw up on me?"

The wizards had to hold in a scream when they saw Natsu's back covered in fire. "Natsu," Erza began. "Blake just spit fire on you."

"What!" Natsu yelled. "What the heck!"

"Calm down, Natsu. Babies often do that." Erza explained.

"I know that! I'm mad that he can breath fire! I couldn't do that until I was like four years old!"

The wizards laughed at Natsu's jealousy. It wasn't long before he joined in himself.

A month had passed and everything was back to normal. Natsu had been at home when he heard a knock at his door. He was surprised to see Samuel at his door. "Hello Natsu." He said.

"Samuel? What are you doing here?"

"I came because I was hoping that you'd be fine if I spent some time with my grandson. I know that after I caught you that night, I didn't act my best, but I hope that you could see it in your heart to-"

"Are you kidding? Get in here!" Natsu waved the old man in.

He didn't move for a second. "I-Thank you, Natsu."

While he played with Blake, Samuel couldn't help but be reminded of his daughter. Several tears had flowed down his face, but he remained strong. Natsu eventually stood up and told Samuel to follow him outside. Doing as he asked, Samuel followed Natsu to the back of the house where a beautifully cut tombstone sat. Under a Fairy Tail emblem read the words "Here lies Marie Greenfield. Beloved mother, wife, and daughter."

Natsu turned to Samuel with a solemn face. "I know that we had never gotten married, but I hope that you like it. I know that she has a grave in your village, but I wanted to make one here too so that she could watch Blake grow up."

Samuel could no longer hold it in. Tears flowed down his face uncontrollably. He fell to the ground in front of the tombstone. "It's beautiful, Natsu." He said through the tears. "Thank you."

Years and passed and Fairy Tail had a seven ten year old dragon slayer running around the guild with a scarf similar to Natsu's. He chased after a girl with dark blue hair while a black haired boy chased him. Natsu his son from the bar along with his team. Gray turned to the dragon slayer and chuckled. "You know they're just like us when we were that old."

"Yep. Fire is still beating ice it seems too." Natsu said with a cocky grin.

"Oh please, even one of my kids could beat Blake, and they're a year younger!"

"You wish! Blake is a dragon slayer!"

"Natsu! Gray! What have I told you about fighting?!" Erza cried.

"But were not fighting, Erza." Natsu said defeatedly.

"I know! You're pinning your own children against each other! That's even worse!"

Erza's wrath was interrupted when Blake had run up to his father. "Hey Dad, can we go on a job?!"

Natsu gave a smug grin. "You bet! What type of job do you want to go on?"

"I want to hunt a monster!"

"Alright, let's go!"

The others watched as Natsu and Blake walked off. "You know, I remember when he was too protective of Blake to let him do anything." Gray said.

"Well he's grown a lot. Natsu says that when Blake is a teenager, he'll teach him how to use the lightning flame dragon technique." Lucy said.

Gray's children both ran up to him. "Hey Dad, can we go on a monster hunting quest like Blake?" The boy asked.

Gray kneeled down. "Sorry guys, but your mother would kill me if we did that."

"Come on! Blake isn't even half as strong as us and he gets to do it!" Complained the girl.

Gray rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "You know what? You're right! If his kid can handle a monster, mine can surely handle one too!"

"Gray, I will tell Juvia if you continue this fight between you and Natsu!" Erza yelled.

Gray grabbed his children and ran out of the guild, grabbing the first monster job he could find as he did so. Erza gave a tired sigh while Lucy laughed. "Fairy Tail is still as crazy as ever." She told the red haired mage.

"Wait until those kids grow up. I'll be pulling my hair out." Erza replied.

The guild was truly as crazy as it ever was. Natsu was still an idiot, but now he had a partner. Gray had finally gotten together with Juvia and had two children together. Twins in fact. When news of Juvia's pregnancy had hit the guild, everyone knew that there would be a new rivalry in the guild. Makarov nearly passed out at the thought of the damages he'd have to pay for when Natsu and Gray had back up in their fights. Even with that in mind, Makarov couldn't help but be happy at the sight of their ever growing family.

 **Alright, how'd you like it? This will be the last chapter for this specific fic, but if I continue, I'll start off around this same place. I didn't have any names for Gray's children because I wanted to ask all of you what you think their names should be if I continue this fic. Send them to me as messages or put it as a review. If I do actually start a sequel it will probably be long after now, but if I get inspiration and motivation, I may start earlier. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. I love you all. It's been a pleasure having you all read my fic. I can't thank you enough. If you want a more comedic thing involving Natsu's stupidity check out my Natsu's Shenanigans fic. They're a bunch of one-shots that involve stupid stuff I think Natsu would do as well as some funny romance fics. Most of them a crack ships though so if you don't like those, I'm sorry. Anyway, thank you again. I love you all. *Give's Fairy Tail salute***


End file.
